LITTLE HELL RAISER
by Fixie Slick
Summary: Bella "Foxy" Swan is a little troublemaker that just moved into perfect little Forks. She's a smoker, a drinker, and a drug doer. Forks is about to be turned upside-down by the little hell raiser. AH, OOC, HUMOR, FUTURE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE HELL RAISER**

**Chapter One**

**Bella Swan**

I stood outside of my new house with a smirk on my face, as I dragged my cigarette to my lips. _I can't believe I did this._ I thought. _I mean, sure, I wanted a different scene and some new faces but God damn. It's only nine o'clock and no one is out. No one is driving. Nothing is open. No one is selling. What the hell did I drag myself into? Some kind of perfect little town? Hmm._

I'm Isabella Swan, Foxy to my friends, and I'm no where _near_ perfect. I smoke, I drink, and I do drugs. Don't get me wrong, nothing too hard-core in the drug department, (I'm to fond of my fine ass to overdose) just some weed on the weekends, and LSD if I'm feelin' frisky. I giggled to myself. I'm no stranger to the sin of flesh either. Haven't been since eighth grade. Being seventeen now, and having the friends I had, didn't exactly make me want to change my ways.

It doesn't help any that I dress to "impress", if you catch my drift. Renee, that dumb bitch, she doesn't know what to do with me so she jumped at the chance to send me off with Charlie when I asked. I guess she knew that this place was perfect-ville.

_Hmm. I guess, I'm just going to have to change that. This little place has no idea what's coming to it._

I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it with my stiletto, as I turned and walked into the house.

I have some hell raising to do.

**I know it's short but, I needed you to get to know Bella first before I get into the good stuff.**

**P.S. Bella is prettier than Rosalie in my story.**

**Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE HELL RAISER**

**Chapter Two**

**1st Day of School**

"You need to quit smoking Isabella, especially at the kitchen table. It's disgusting and bad for your health. Not to to mention it's illegal for you to smoke, and you are the only one in town who smokes." Charlie said, as he watched me smoking my cig after we got done eating breakfast.

I chuckled a little to myself, not bothering to correct him on my name. "Well, I'm not going to quit smoking so, lets just drop that right now. As for smoking at the kitchen table, a cigarette tastes the best after a meal and I'm at the table right now finishing a meal. And as for the fact that it's bad for my health..." I trailed off as I got out of my chair and walked around to face Charlie. "...I just don't care."

Charlie was stunned as he watched me walk away from him without a backwards glance. Hmm. Mom must not have told him about me very thoroughly. I walked up the stairs to my new room and went to my closet.

What should I wear to school today?

School. That was a hard decision to make. Whether I was gonna go or not. In the end though, I decided to go just to get a feel for the people.

As I looked through my closet making my way past all my normal clothes, I found some clothes that I could get away with wearing to school. I picked out my favorite Sinful tank top that was gray and had a skull on the hip and a red roses all over, with some medium dark wash skinny jeans. **(Super hot. Check it out on my profile!) **For shoes I just decided on a pair of black, paten leather, sling-back, fuck-me heels. I don't wear jewelery or carry a purse so I don't have to worry about that.

Next was hair and make-up. For my hair, I put some major sexy waves in, reminiscent of Lindsay Lohan when she still had her gorgeous red locks. Make-up was simple. I slapped on some black eye-liner very thin on my eyes and then some lip plumper. My lips were already super plump without the help but, I like the way it makes my lips tingle.

When I was done, I looked into the mirror to examine myself. Long brown hair that ended 3 inches below my 32C boobs, small waist, sexy hips, long legs. Damn.

Then I looked at my eyes. The only thing that I like about my eyes is the fact that they're big. I despise the nasty brown color. _But, we get what we get and we deal with it I suppose._

With that thought, I grabbed my keys from the dresser and headed downstairs to find that Charlie was no where to be found. Whatever.

I walked outside and headed to my old red truck and started it up.

When I pulled into the parking lot of FHS I noticed that there wasn't anyone else pulling in. Hmm. I'm late. I decided a few more minutes wouldn't hurt so I lit up a cigarette and drew the lovely warmth into my lungs. With the cigarette still lit, I hopped out of the truck and made my way up to the front doors. I didn't bother putting out my cigarette as I walked through the doors. They had already given Charlie my schedule so I didn't have to stop at the front desk and ask for one.

The bell rung as I made my way down the hall to get to my locker. As kids started filing out of the classrooms they all did the same thing.

Stop, and stare.

I have to admit that it sent a delicious tingle through my body when I saw the shock on all of their faces. I continued walking, drawing the still lit cigarette up to my lips for one last drag, before I dropped it on the tile in front of me and stepped on it. When I finally spotted my locker, I heard a loud voice.

"You need to pick that up you know!" The girl said. I knew she was talking to me. I stopped in my tracks while I put a smirk on my face and turned towards her. She was actually really pretty. She had long blond hair and piercing cobalt eyes. She is my definition of an Abercrombie girl. She was wearing very tame khaki pants and a bright red polo shirt.

Still smirking, I said a simple, "No." And turned and walked to my locker. I heard a collective gasp behind me as I opened my locker and threw my cigarettes and lighter in it. Right as I was closing it, a large hand grabbed the locker door, preventing me from closing it all the way.

I dropped my hands from the locker in annoyance so I could look at the dip-shit more clearly.

He. Is. Huge.

He's actually pretty cute. He has dark brown hair and has brown eyes like me, only tons cuter. When I looked at his body, I noticed he had some serious muscles. If I thought the thick bands of muscles around his arms were huge, then they were nothing compared to his ripped chest. He was definitely under the gym-fluence. I then noticed that he was wearing a letterman jacket. Jock.

But, as hunky as this guy is, I was still pissed. He most have noticed, because he took a step back but remained keeping eye contact. Silently I was challenging him to say one damn thing to me. I dare him.

He seemed to understand and didn't say anything so, I did.

"Is there something I can do for you, 'cause if not, then I'm gonna have to ask you to take your hand off my locker and to get the fuck out of my face." I snapped angrily at him.

"You can't just talk to my girlfriend that way and expect me to be OK with it." He said while looking me straight in the eyes. I just laughed. I know his make. He tries to intimidate people with his size when really, he's just some pussy who's girlfriend made him come over here to defend her.

Still looking him straight in the eyes, I smirked and said, "What exactly did I say to your little girlfriend that offended you so much?"

He just stood there, his face clouding over with embarrassment. That's when nice people would quit and take pity on him for his mistake but...I'm not a nice girl.

"Because, if you recall, I only said a single word her. Am I correct?" I asked him smugly. He looked down and said "Yes." Again, most people would quit.

Not. Me.

"Then you completely understand how right now, you look like a complete idiot, coming up to me and trying to chastise me when I've said nothing to her but the single word 'no'." I would have continued but the bell rang at that exact moment.

I put my hand on his chest then, and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Get to class before I verbally whip your ass some more."

With everyone watching with their eyes wide and jaws dropped, I strutted off to my next class.

**Review = Sneak Peak**

**P.S. Yes I know that Bella is extremely OOC but that's the whole point!**

**And it's fun to see her extremely rebellious side ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**LITTLE HELL RAISER**

**Chapter 3**

**Fucking Bitch**

Art.

Not a class that I'm looking forward to taking.

It's not that I'm bad at art, actually I'm really good, it's just that something always happens in my art classes.

Every fucking time.

When I walked into the room, I pushed those thoughts aside when I realized that I was the last to arrive. Naturally, it meant that everyone was looking at me. Not that I minded or anything.

The instructor must have noticed that the room had gone quiet because he chose that moment to look in the direction that all his students were staring.

When his eyes landed on me, they got as wide as saucers. I noticed that he wasn't bad looking at all. He was young and kind of plain, but definitely not bad looking. So, I just smirked at him and walked up to his desk.

In my breathiest voice, because I just love watching him squirm, I said, "Can you sign this for me..." I trailed off, not knowing what his name was.

"Landon. I mean, Mr. Vladamir, and yes, I can sign that for you." He said, with his eyes still wide. I laughed lightly to myself at his mistake. After he signed the paper, I asked him if there were assigned seats.

"No, Isabella, you may sit where you like." After he said this I decided to poke the fire a little. I mean, that is what I do. So, I leaned in a little and breathed, "Thank you, Landon, and please, call me Bella." and winked at him. I chuckled when his breath caught and turned away from the desk.

Come on, I have to draw the line some where when it comes to flirting with my teachers.

I quickly scanned the room for an empty seat and immediately smiled a little when I noticed the only available seat was by an extremely attractive boy.

When I got to the seat, I didn't immediately sit down like I assume he was expecting.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked him. Not like I had much of a choice anyway but I figured, if I wanted this art class to be different than all the rest then I might as well be polite.

His blue eyes stared at me a little more before shaking his shaggy blond hair out of his face and smiled kindly at me and said, "Not at all."

I have to say that I'm a little disappointed with his response. I would have preferred him to be a dick to me and say something along the lines of, 'Not like there's a choice', but sadly that didn't happen.

I smiled back and batted my eyelashes a little before pulling out my chair and sitting down. Once I did, Landon, I mean, Mr. Vladamir told everyone that we wouldn't be starting any real projects until next week so he gave us all permission to talk and sketch.

I decided that my weapon of choice for this free week would be Prismacolor markers and colored pencils.

When I started making my basic outlines for my drawing, the attractive boy started talking to me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked unenthusiastically. I smiled, actually smiled, and replied, "Bella Swan. How 'bout you, what's your name?"

"Jasper Hale." He said in a scratchy yet attractive voice.

"Nice to meet you Jasper Hale." I replied.

"So, I have to ask you something." He said seriously.

"Ask away, I've got nothin' to hide." I said.

"What on earth made you want to move to Forks, Washington? I mean, come on, no one is out past nine o'clock." He said exasperatedly.

I laughed and said, "Well, I decided that I needed some new faces and scenery so I moved here to live with Charlie. Little did I know that this place had a fucking curfew."

He laughed also and said, "Well, I hate to break it to you but you picked the wrong place for that. And believe it or not, this town doesn't have a curfew, people here honestly just go to bed at nine.

"That's just sad man...well, is there at least some _cool_ people here?" I asked. I was hoping he understood what I meant by cool. The look on his face when I asked told me he did, which, I'm not going to lie, really surprised me.

"Other than myself," he said jokingly, "No. At least that I know of. All the decent people are in Seattle."

I heard a few people scoff, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, shit. I guess you're just gonna have to deal with being stuck with me then." I said jokingly.

He laughed and said, "Honestly, you're like a breath of fresh air in this place. Like you're _real_ you know?"

"Thanks. The last thing I was expecting since coming into this school was to make a decent friend." I said smirking at him. He smirked back, while I turned my head back to my paper and began working again but still asking questions.

"So is there at least a decent music scene around here?" I asked.

"Depends on what you consider decent. Do you like watching middle aged men get drunk and karaoke sad country songs? And before that, watching all the little teeny-bopper girls sing Shania Twain songs?" He asked seriously. My jaw fucking dropped. _Is he serious?_

"Uh, no. Taking Back Sunday and Protest the Hero are more my speed." I said. His face just lit up like a light bulb.

"They are like in my top three favorite bands. Yeah, TBS is playing at the White River Amphitheater in Seattle on September 10th. Hey! I could totally hook us up with tickets, my cousin does the lighting for them. Would you wanna go with me? If I got the tickets I mean."

"HELL FUCKING YES I WOULD GO WITH YOU!" I shouted a little to loudly. The class turned there attention to me, and I just smirked at them while, Mr. Vlad gave me a look. I just winked at him and he stopped.

I looked to my right a little, and noticed a short girl with short black hair glaring at me. _What the fuck is her problem..._ When I glared back at her she backed off.

I looked back to Jasper then and said in a normal voice, "Hell fucking yes I would go with you." I smiled when he laughed and just bobbed his head up and down.

"Sweet, hey give me your number so I can call you when I get them." He said.

"Sure. Give me yours too, I might just call you and see if you want to hang out later." I said. I wasn't trying to be flirty or anything, he just seemed like someone that could be a good friend. A friend that I could get high with and won't freak the fuck out.

Right when I was about to write my number on a piece of paper, my pencil was just yanked out my hand.

For the second time today, I was _pissed_.

I whipped my head around to find the girl with short black hair. She looked pissed too.

"What the hell?" I asked her angrily. She glared at me and said, "You are not just gonna give my boyfriend your number!" She shouted at me.

"What? Boyfriend? I don't even know you." Jasper said, frustrated.

_Oh, this is good._

By this time everyone was watching.

"Well, you may not be my boyfriend and you may not know me but are you seriously just going to hang out with this, this slut?!" She yelled.

That was when I noticed the paintbrush in her hand. When she called me a slut, she whipped the paintbrush towards me and bright pink paint splattered all over my shirt.

_Oh, that's fucking **it**._

I stood up from my chair and walked towards her, noticing when I was right in her face that I towered over her.

I glared at her and she looked scared.

Bitch should be.

"How the hell do you get off calling me a slut when you don't know me? I fucking dare you to call me a slut again shrimp. See what happens."

She must have thought I was all talk and no action.

Well, she was wrong.

"Slut." She said it slowly like I couldn't understand. People started snickering but that shit stopped after my next move.

Before she could even think about moving out of the way, I wound my fist back quickly and snapped it to her jaw.

Hard.

Fucking Bitch.

**Bella's kinda scrappy isn't she?**

**So sorry for taking so long to update but, I have been busy with summer gym.**

**P.S. That info on TBS wasn't bullshit, so if you live in the Seattle area and like Taking Back Sunday, now you know where to go see them!**

**REVIEWS are better then punching a bitch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LITTLE HELL RAISER**

**Chapter 4**

**Just Forget About It**

"Ahhh! What the HELL!?" She screamed at me while she fell to the floor. I just smirked down at her, while the rest of the room was silent and watching us. Even Mr. Vlad was stunned.

"Did I not tell you not to call me a slut again? Because I thought I was pretty fucking clear when I dared you to." I said to her calmly.

She just glared at me while trying to stand up. She still had one hand on her now swollen and bruising jaw, making it harder.

Reluctantly, I held my hand out to her to help her up. When she noticed my hand sticking out at her, she glared at it for a moment before turning her angry gaze on me.

"Come on, it's just a hand." I said to her. She scoffed and then said, "Yeah, a hand that just busted my jaw!"

"Well, it's safe to say that I wont punch you again, unless you call me a slut again. Then, it will _not_ be just a punch. So, you might as well let me help you up, because you are obviously struggling." I said. She looked at me for a while longer before grabbing my hand.

When I pulled her up, she was pretty close to my face so I took this moment to threaten her with something she clearly liked and cared about.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alice. Alice Cullen." She said. I smiled menacingly, looking into her eyes before saying, "Well, Alice, if you ever call me a bad name again, that isn't deserved, I will take Jasper home and Fuck. Him, Stupid." Her eyes widened while I continued. "Are we clear Alice?"

"Crystal." She said angrily.

"Good." I said.

It was still quiet while we stared at each other, even Mr. Vlad. He must of snapped out of it at some point though because a few minutes more of just staring at each other, he said, "Principals office. Now. Both of you." I scoffed and said, "Yeah because you were only gonna send one of us, fucking Jesus."

Even Alice let out a small giggle at that one. I turned to her and smiled a small smile. We then proceeded to walk out the door, heading towards the office. After about a minute of walking in silence, I looked over to her and said, "You know, I'm still going to give him my number. And more likely than not, I'm going to be hanging out with him this evening."

Her face got angry for a second, but then dissolved into an emotionless mask. "I kind of knew. It just sucks because I've been trying to get his attention since eighth grade, and then you come in for less than an hour and already have plans with him tonight." She said exasperatedly. I briefly wondered why she was telling me all of this. I mean, were not exactly best friends or anything. But, I shook it off for now. She doesn't seem like a **complete** bitch.

"Well, have you ever actually spoken to him? He seemed pretty honest when he said he didn't even know you." I said.

"Not exactly. But I did bump into him one time! I don't think he noticed though, 'cause I'm so small."

"Well, if your lucky, because honestly right at this moment your giving me pretty decent vibes, I'll put in a good word for you tonight when I see him." I said winking at her. She's not so bad. I almost wanted to apologize for punching her, but not quite.

"REALLY?!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and said, "Really."

By then we had made it to the inside of the office, waiting for the principal to call us in. Alice squealed, causing the ladies at the desk to turn their heads to us, and jumped onto me wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing tight. I laughed and hugged her back. _What? Her excitement is cute!_

The principal walked out of his office at that moment, seeing us hugging, with a confused/shocked expression. I laughed again, before pulling her off of me gently. She beamed up at me and I laughed again. I guess I'm getting two friends today!

"Ladies, please step into my office." He spoke calmly.

Alice and I stepped in, immediately taking the two seats in front of the large fake-oak desk. He wandered past us, behind the desk and sat down in the comfy looking chair.

"Now, tell me what's going on here. I've just been informed from your art teacher that you were in a fight. But from the looks of things in the office, you two are the best of friends. Again, what's going on?" He asked.

"Well I really wouldn't consider it a fight. More like me not minding my own business, and Isabella giving me what I deserved." Alice said.

Shock me, shock me, shock me!

"And what exactly did you deserve Ms. Cullen?" He asked, with an expectant look on his aging face. Here it comes. The expulsion.

"Getting yelled at. That's exactly what she did." She said. He was shocked it seemed. He then looked over to me. "Is this true Isabella? You only yelled at her?"

Because I am an extremely talented liar, I decided to do just that.

"Yes."

"Well, I've been informed that you punched Alice in class, causing her to fall to the ground." _Shit._

Alice interjected then. "Um, excuse me, but, that didn't happen. I would know. I did fall but only because she was yelling at me, and quite honestly, I'm a little afraid of her." I looked over and smiled at her both gratefully and happily.

"Then I have clearly been informed wrong. But, there is still a punishment. One week of detention for both of you, starting on Monday. Have a good weekend ladies," He said.

Alice and I both booked it out of there. When we were about half way back to our class room I looked over to her.

"Thanks. If you would have told the truth I would have been expelled for sure, and I do not need that kind of drama right now." I said.

She looked over at me and smiled. "No biggie. Though I have to say that punch hurt really bad." She said while rubbing her jaw gently. I just laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize so don't get your hopes up for that. I did warn you, so all is fair." I said to her seriously. "P.S. You're replacing my tank top. I hope that you can cough up sixty bucks."

She looked over to me again once we were at the class room and said, "No problem, I'll just get my Daddy to give me the money."

"Awesome."

Once we stepped into the classroom, she beamed again and hugged me. Again we heard a collective gasp from the room.

Alice pulled back then and said, "We have to go shopping sometime. As awesome as your outfit is, your pushing the dress code so I'm sure you don't want another mishap at the principals am I right?"

"Absolutely. I'll just call you sometime and we'll schedule. Here, trade me phones." We swapped phones and programed our numbers and traded back. She smiled while I smirked, and turned back to our seats.

When I was seated next to Jasper again, he casually draped his arm over the back of my chair and quietly asked, "What the hell was that?"

I just laughed and said that I'd explain later. Not two seconds after I said it, the bell rang, signaling time for lunch. I stood up and straightened my clothes before turning to Jasper.

"I'm gonna go have a cigarette and maybe ditch the rest of the day, so give me your phone and I'll give you my number." I said.

"If you don't mind I was thinking about going to the nurse anyway and faking sick to go home anyway, so do you just want to skip with me? We can just hang out at my place." He offered. Sounded good to me except for one little thing.

"What about your parents? Won't they care if you bring home some random girl?"

"They would but, they're both away on business so I've got the whole house to myself till Tuesday. Luckily, today is only Friday." He said.

"Sweet, then absolutely. I'll just follow you there." I said. _Woo-hoo!_

"Alright, let me just confirm a situation really quick and then we'll take off."

With that, he turned towards the caff while I turned towards my locker to get my smokes. I noticed Alice, on the opposite side of the hall and waved at her. She returned the wave while I laughed at the bruise that she was starting to form from my punch.

Once Jasper found me again, we walked out of some back door and headed to our cars.

_Well, that was fun!_

**Alright, so not what you expected right?**

**Sorry that it's been awhile but, again, summer gym sucks ass.**

**Let me tell you, next chapter will be fun, and hopefully come sooner!**

**Review = Teaser!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LITTLE HELL RAISER**

**Chapter 5**

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as I got into my car.

Today has turned out to be pretty interesting.

I mean, the new girl smokes, gets high, flirts openly with teachers, punches people in the face, apparently gets away with punching people in the face, laughs with the person she punches in the face, and is **beyond** hot.

_I know we were going to be great friends_, I thought as I pulled into my drive way and got out of my car. I shut the door and turned towards Bella who had just hopped out of her car, and was now facing my average sized, blue house. After she gazed at it for about a minute, she started walking towards me and said, "Well, are we gonna stand here and look at it all day or are we gonna go in the house anytime soon?"

"Ha ha, come on, and I'll give you the tour." I said as we both walked up to my house. I unlocked the door and we both stepped into the house. I wiped off my feet, while she looked around my cozy living room.

"It's not much but it serves its purpose." I said to her. She looked over to me and said, "I think it's great. Very homey and inviting." I just shrugged as she made her way over to the mantle above the fire place and glanced at the pictures there. I was about to ask if she wanted to see the rest of the house but she started giggling.

"What?" I asked. She turned to me, still giggling and asked, "Is this your picture? When you were a baby?" I walked up to her and looked behind her shoulder to see the picture she was looking at, and sure as shit, it was a picture of me in nothing but my Power Ranger pull-up, cheesing at the camera. "Yeah that's me." I said. Turning towards her again. She was grinning and said," You were so cute!...what happened?"

"Oh ha ha. You're sooo funny." I said sarcastically. She just grinned. "I like to think so. Come on, show me the rest of your house."

So I did. I took her into the kitchen, dining room, showed her where the bathroom is, and then brought her to my room. When I opened the door, she immediately stepped inside and took off her shoes. "Don't those hurt like a bitch?" I asked curiously. I couldn't imagine walking in shoes like that. She just laughed while she walked over and sat on my bed, leaning against the headboard and looked around the room. "They took some getting used to at first, but now I could probably run a mile in them, and still not be sore." She replied. I nodded as she pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"Do you mind if I smoke in here?" She asked. "No but, if you don't mind can you hold it to the window? I don't want my mom to come home and smell smoke in my room."

"No prob. Oh, hey before I light up do you mind of I wash my clothes? I want to see if I can get the paint off them." I nodded and went to my drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers and a small t-shirt for her. I turned to her and said, "Sorry I don't have any sweats, and the shirts the smallest one I have."

"It's all good." She then stood up and reached down for the buttons of her jeans and started undoing them. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked curiously. She didn't stop pulling her pants down as she said, "Changing."

I scoffed and said a sarcastic, "Really? I couldn't tell. I meant why are you changing in here?" She just started taking off her shirt and replied, "Because I don't feel like leaving the room just to change. It's not like I'm naked and I think you and I both know that I'm not exactly shy." I laughed and said good point.

Plus, I mean, damn she's hot. When she turned around to grab the pair of boxers I noticed the tattoo that took up her whole back. It's of a a tiger that looks like it's climbing on rocks to get across a body of water, while snarling at something to the right. On her right shoulder she's got flowers that look like their falling.

**(A/N: The tattoo is a hell of a lot cooler than I can explain it. Check it out on my profile to really appreciate it's complete awesomeness.) **

"Wow. Nice tattoo. I didn't even notice it earlier." I said. She pulled up the boxers over her hips, and then put the over sized t-shirt over her head, while turning to smile at me. "Thank you. It took a long ass time to get it finished." She said. "I can imagine. How long have you had it?" I asked curiously. I was expecting her to say maybe a couple months but surprised me greatly when she said, "Two years, tomorrow actually."

_What?_

"How old are you?" I asked. She smirked and said, "Seventeen." I was shocked. "You've had that since you were fifteen? How is that even possible? Don't you have to have a parent give you permission to get a tattoo if you're under age?" I asked.

"Yes but, I knew my mother would never allow it, so I went to my friend Snake to do it for me. He owns his own shop so I knew it would look great. Plus, I got it for free because he owed me for introducing him to Ondine. They're engaged now." She said.

"Snake? That's kind of a weird name." I said. "No offense to him or anything." She laughed and said, "I know right! I tried to tell him that it was the stupidest nickname ever but he just ignored me." I laughed too and then asked, "So does the tattoo mean anything or is it just a something-that-liked tattoo?"

She smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, I got it after my best friend Jake killed himself." I instantly felt bad. I could tell she wasn't going to say anything more on the subject so I just said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it's was none of my business."

Again, she smiled sadly and said, "It's OK. It's not your fault, you didn't know." I smiled sadly back at her and changed the subject. "Here give me your clothes and and I'll go start a load of laundry." She smiled and handed me her clothes. I quickly left the room and started a load and headed back up to my room. When I got back, she was looking through my music collection.

I smiled and asked,"See anything you like?" She must not have noticed me come in because she jumped and turned to look at me, while smacking my shoulder lightly.

"Jeez! You scared the shit out of me! And, yes. There's a lot of stuff that I like in here. I figured since you liked Taking Back Sunday, that you would only listen to stuff that sounded like them. I have to say that I'm pleasantly surprised to find that you have a lot of good metal in here. I absolutely LOVE A Life Once Lost. Plus, major brownie points that you have Job For A Cowboy, The Hottness, Hatebreed, Lamb of God, and Diecast." She said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. We'll have to go to one of their shows sometime too."I replied as I bent down towards the loose floorboard that I kept all my goodies in. Bella was sitting Indian style on my bed, looking at curiously. I just smiled at her and lifted up the floorboard. She laughed when she saw what was in it.

"Haha, I should have known." She said with a smile. I took out my stash jar and pipe, and went to sit next to Bella. Once we were comfortable I asked, "Can I bum your lighter for a sec?" She wordlessly handed it to me after I packed the pipe. I held the flame to the green as I sucked it in, holding it in for as long as I could before exhaling, and passed it to Bella.

"So when was the first time you ever smoked weed?" I asked her curiously. She blew out the smoke, and leaned against my headboard, laughing, as she replied, "The first time I ever did it was with my friend James when we were thirteen. Ha, he came over to my house a couple hours after school looking so nervous, and just rushed up to my room telling me to follow him. So, when we got in my room and locked the door, he pulled it out and said that he wanted to try it with me. I eagerly agreed. I mean, James and I both had already been drinking hard liquor at high school parties, so pot was like a huge deal. So we lit up, and did everything, but neither of us got high the first time."

"Same here. I didn't get high the first time I smoked either." I said.

Conversation went on like this for hours until it was 1:00a.m. Bella and I both had drowsy eyes and were getting sleepy, so I suggested that we should go to sleep.

We were both about to crawl into under the covers when Bella exclaimed, "OH SHIT! I forgot to call Charlie!" I calmly handed her my cell phone and she dialed.

"Hey dad." She said. I couldn't hear what he said on the other end. "Calm down please, I'm fine."...."I'm at my friend Jasper's house"..."Yes, he's a boy, what does that have to do with anything?"..."Whatever, I'm spending the night so I'll maybe see you tomorrow." She hung up before he could reply. She handed me my cell phone with a roll of her eyes. "Dads."

I laughed while she crawled under the covers, and I took off my jeans. I got in next to her, we were facing each other but we weren't touching at all. Once my head hit the pillow, I closed my eyes and reached over to my nightstand and shut of the light. "Night Jazz." Bella said, sleepily. "Night." I replied as I drifted to sleep next to my new best friend.

* * *

**Things I'm Sorry For:**

**1.My chapter doesn't match the teaser I sent**

**2.Taking for fucking EVER to update**

**3.Um, there's something else I wanted to apologise for but, for the life of me I can't remember what it is.**

* * *

**Excuses For the Above 3 things:**

**1.The chapter would have been way too long. I can only write so much content at once kiddies.**

**2.One factor was summer gym. (It's over now though!) **

**Another was that I'm really lazy.**

**Last, I've been partying a LOT so I haven't had time.**

**3.Um...because I'm a dumb-ass?**

* * *

**LOVE YA'LL THOUGH!!**

**(check out that tattoo!)**

**REVIEW FOR POWER RANGER PULL-UPS!!!**


End file.
